Evil Pigs
The Evil Pigs are the main antagonists of the series. They are anthropomorphic pigs who transform various areas of the world with their strange magic. They have an affinity for gold and use their subordinative pigs to hoard it for them. According to the 100 Year Old Wise Man, the Evil Pigs mysteriously appeared wearing large purple robes. The actual appearances of each Evil Pig are more fitting with their individual abilities. The Evil Pigs reside in their areas, that can be accessed via the Evil Pig Gates which can only be summoned with specific Evil Pig Bags. Tomba uses these items to seal each Evil Pig within, lifting the curse on an area in which the captured Evil Pig was responsible. There are eight Evil Pigs in the first game and six in the second game. In the second game, Tomba can use the magical powers of the defeated Evil Pigs if he wears the Evil Pig Robes. List of Evil Pigs Tomba! Fire Evil Pig The Fire Evil Pig is responsible for the curse on the Lava Caves in the Phoenix Mountain. The curse is where the entire Lava Caves are on fire, making it impossible to cross until he is defeated. The Green Evil Pig Bag is found inside a treasure chest near the entrance. The gate to the Fire Evil Pig's area is on the north side of the Haunted Mansion, behind the laughing door. The Fire Evil Pig's powers include launching boulders and invoking meteor showers and his staff has a crescent. Haunted Evil Pig The Haunted Evil Pig is responsible for the curse on the Haunted Mansion. The curse is the Haunted Mansion is plagued by a looming storm overhead and lots of small Kokka Crows perched or flying in every area of the outdoors mansion. The Pink Evil Pig Bag is found inside a treasure chest behind the door with a large keyhole. The gate to the Haunted Evil Pig's area is on the Phoenix Mountain, within an alcove in the Lava Caves. The Haunted Evil Pig's power is electrifying platforms of the same color and his staff is made completely out of wood. Earth Evil Pig The Earth Evil Pig is responsible for the curse on Baccus Village. The curse is all the residents of Baccus Village are turned into mice. The Orange Evil Pig Bag is found inside a treasure chest in Central Park (this is in Baccus Village, be sure to talk to one of the mice on the left side of the village who tells you that he placed a chest near the Town Hall, otherwise you will never find it). The gate to the Earth Evil Pig's area is in the Deep Jungle, above the entrance to the Village of Civilization in Masakari Jungle. The Earth Evil Pig's power is dropping large boulders and his staff has an eyeball. Stormy Evil Pig The Stormy Evil Pig is responsible for the curse on Phoenix Mountain. The curse is where all of Phoenix Mountain is stormy, causing the high winds and rain to push over the pumpkin stalks and push (Tomba is also pushed along the wind; running against it has little effect and jumping against it makes little to no progress), making full exploration of the mountain very hard to impossible. The Red Evil Pig Bag is found behind the door with a large keyhole. The gate to the Stormy Evil Pig's area is in Dwarf Forest, above the fountain in Charity Square. The Stormy Evil Pig's power is creating small tornadoes, and his staff is made of iron with a sapphire orb on top. Water Evil Pig The Water Evil Pig is responsible for the curse on Trick Village. The curse is all of Trick Village is sunk underwater, causing the village to adapt by raising their village above water level. The Yellow Evil Pig Bag is found inside a treasure chest underwater. The gate to the Water Evil Pig's area is in the Village of Civilization, inside the bell of the Clock Tower. The Water Evil Pig's power is throwing three shells in succession, and his staff has a skull. Note: You cannot equip the Jewel of Fire while in this boss battle, you '''can', however, equip it before the fight, Tomba will not get hurt and stays in this status.'' Forest Evil Pig The Forest Evil Pig is responsible for the curse on the Forest of 100 Flowers in Dwarf Forest. The curse is all of the Forest of 100 Flowers and Dwarf Forest are plagued with sporous trees, covered in dead leaves, and an overall dead looking forest. The Blue Evil Pig Bag is provided by the Dwarf Elder in Dwarf Village. The gate to the Forest Evil Pig's area is in the Underground Maze, inside the Million Year Old Man's Room. The Forest Evil Pig's power is firing spores and his staff resembles a torch. Deep Jungle Evil Pig The Deep Jungle Evil Pig is responsible for the curse on Masakari Jungle in the Deep Jungle. The curse has caused the jungle's residents to become hostile and the jungle itself to become violent-looking, with black skies and thorny leaves. The Navy Evil Pig Bag is found inside a treasure chest on Old Tree Hill. The gate to the Deep Jungle Evil Pig's area is in the Village of All Beginnings, beneath the Mansion. The Deep Jungle Evil Pig's power is creating explosive balls of gas, possibly a negative aroma and her staff has a red cloud. Given that the other Evil Pigs have a theme, the Deep Jungle Evil Pig possibly used her scent magic to cloud the natives' judgment as well as transform the jungle. Real Evil Pig The Real Evil Pig is not directly responsible for any curse, but is the source of evil magic, and is also the creator and leader of the other seven Evil Pigs. The Black Evil Pig Bag is provided by the Million Year Old Man in the Million Year Old Man's Room. The Real Evil Pig's area is on the pig-shaped island and accessed via the Strange Small Room beneath Dwarf Forest. The Real Evil Pig's power is temporarily freezing objects in space and time, and his staff is large at the top decorated with the Koma Pig symbol. In the room where you fight this Evil Pig there is an golden chest seen in the right corner, this chest cannot be found anywhere else. Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return Evil Flame Pig The Evil Flame Pig's portal is found in a small tunnel in between the first two sections of the Donglin Forest that can only be reached by swimming once the Evil Ghost Pig is captured. His Staff attack causes volcanic boulders to be launched out from the volcano in the center of the arena. His Non-staff attack lets him breathe fire. The point of his hat leans forward - not backward. Evil Ice Pig The portal for the Evil Ice Pig is found behind a waterfall in the Water Temple. His staff attack lets him create giant snowballs. His non-staff attack creates small tornadoes. Evil Ghost Pig The Evil Ghost Pig's portal is found under a pipe near the entrance to the Trolley Stop. His arena is inside an upside-down haunted house. His Staff attack creates ghosts. His non-staff attack lets him breathe a strange cloud. He also throws skulls. Evil Earth Pig The Evil Earth Pig's Portal is located where the peach is collected in the first region of the Ranch Area. His Staff attack causes spikes to come down. His non-staff attack lets him split into two separate pigs that Tomba needs to force back together. His hat is a green cap. His arena is in a dark cave with a river. Evil Water Pig The Portal for the Evil Water Pig is found in a high up area near the beginning of the Waterfall of the Heavens. Her arena is composed of several ruined structures that are almost completely submerged in water. Her staff attack launches a powerful stream of water. Her non-staff attack allows her to create powerful energy spheres by spinning around. Capturing her two times will cause the waterfall in the background to cover some of the arenas. Her arena is the only one that is affected if you capture an Evil Pig two times. Last Evil Pig The Last Evil Pig's curse stops time in all areas of the game, making finding him your only objective. The Last Evil Pig's portal is located in the ???? room in the Pipe Area. Look underneath the chain that is underneath the hot water pump. Unlike the other evil pigs, it will take five throws into the pig bag to beat him. His staff attack will mimic whatever weapon you have equipped. His non-staff attack allows him to jet in any direction. This is the same Evil Pig from the original Tomba! and it is unknown how he managed to escape his Evil Pig Bag the first time. Gallery Gates The gate to the Earth Evil Pig's Evil Pig Area.png|The Earth Evil Pig's gate in Masakari Jungle. Million Year Old Man's hut.png|The Earth Evil Pig's gate in the Million Year Old Man's room. Neath the Mansion.png|The Deep Jungle Evil Pig's gate inside the room beneath the Mansion. Bags The Yellow Evil Pig Bag.png|The Yellow Evil Pig Bag found in Trick Village. Category:Enemies in Tomba! Category:Enemies in Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return Category:Species